A Epilogue Of Sorts
by Homura Madoka
Summary: A series of oneshots set in between Sayaka's death and after Homura's chat with Kyubey in episode twelve. This is based off my interpretation of the ending and even now this is how I wished it to end (hehe wished). AU, No Rebellion.
1. Beginning of the end

Chapter 1

Hey guys author here. Just want to set the tone for this story. It takes place in between just after the end of ep 12 with Homura talking to Kyubey and Sayaka's death. It is how I personally interpreted the ending of the show, also no rebellion. It is a series of connected oneshots from different points of view.

Kyouko Sakura there is many ways to describe the redhead. Fierce, stubborn, ignorant, dumb, brutish… never though would you think she would be lovesick. However the person she loved was gone from this world now whisked away from the inevitable law of cycles and she despairing from it. So she locked herself in a room with Homura and Mami on the other side begging her to let them in.

Yet she still sat there lonely, sad and waiting for the sweet peace of the end to come. Perhaps she would meet Sayaka in another life however. Right now this one had to end, so she transformed into her magical girl costume and sat there staring at her soul gem, waiting for it, waiting for the end to come.

"That stupid girl, why'd she have to go and off herself like that? All for some boy too. It's so stupid it pisses me off." She said out loud to no one but herself.

"I don't think it's stupid. She really seemed to love him so doesn't that make it alright?" Said a small pink haired girl seemingly appearing out of thin air, a big goofy grin on her face.

'Who the hell are you and why shouldn't I kill you right now? I still got one good attack in me now ya know?" She said the fierceness in the redheads brown eyes glaring at her with daggers as sharp as her spear.

"Hehe silly I'm sure Homura's mentioned me right? I am Madoka Kaname but you can just call me Madoka or god if you like?" She says smiling proudly.

"W-wait you're the Madoka, as in the Madoka the one Homura always goes on about?" She says suddenly bursting into laughter. "Oh god I owe Homura a huge apology now. By god ha-ha I just ha-ha I can't believe your real, she is never going to let me hear the end of this is she." She said nearly in tears of laughter.

"Y-yes… I am here because it's your time, your despair for Sayaka was overwhelming and your about to die. So is here anything you would like to see before you go?" She said cocking her head to the side with a sad frown."

"Nah the only thing I'd ever like to see is gone from this world. That's why I am despairing but you probably know that…"

"I can take you too her if you want? She is happy up there, peaceful even if she is sad… Are you sure there's nothing you want to do before you go? No goodbyes you want to say or anything like that?"

"Well I guess I'd like to say goodbye to Homura and Mami. We have been working together well for these past few weeks and it'd be a shame to leave without saying goodbye. I at least owe em that much." She said happy that her miserable life will be over soon, yet sad that she must leave behind the people she calls her friends.

"Take your time saying goodbye, after that well I'll be here waiting to take you." Madoka said disappearing from sight.

Kyouko stood up and walked to the door where the banging and shouting never ceased. Begging her to let them in.

Hehe silly girls if they weren't so caught up in their emotions I bet they'd realize they could just use their magic. Oh well guess even Homura can make mistakes sometimes. She thought to herself as she approached the door.

"Hey Homura, Mami its ok… I, I'm going to where S-Sayaka and Madoka are now…. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to push through but I just couldn't go back to that life, that life of being alone…. I uh… I hope you guys can be strong without me ya know?" She says tears streaming down her face and her voice wavering." I uh…. I'll see you guys again you can count on that."

"Wish me luck alright? When you see me again I and Sayaka will be together. Maybe in a nice cottage down by the sea… Yeah that sounds nice. We'll invite you guys over on weekends to hang out and play or to have some cake and tea. Obviously our would make it of course Mami. You have always been the best at that… I'll be complaining of being hungry of course. Sayake well she, she'll be ha-ha…" She says laughing and crying at the same time. "She'll still be as stubborn and set as always ya know? Maybe she'll even try and shoulder the entire weight of everything on her shoulders again. Except for this time I'll be there to help lighten the load." She says now smiling with tears running down her face as she imagines her peaceful little dream world.

"Hehe Homura I'm sorry for giving you crap about Madoka. It turns out she really was real Mami, who'd have thought huh? Anyways I'll make sure to tell her hi for you too. Who knows maybe when you get here we'll be able to double date… You her, me and Sayaka it will be perfect... Yeah that's it everything will be perfect up there with the five of us. I mean we've earned it right? After we've gone through the hell we've called our life well… I don't think anyone deserves it more. I got to go now though I'll say hi to Sayaka for you guys and Madoka too. I'll uh… I'll see you guys soon, I'll be waiting for the day we have that perfect life. You guys better not keep me waiting too long alright? She says the tears streaming freely down her face now sobbing. Then turning toward the sky she looks up and says… "Don't worry Sayaka, its lonely being by yourself… Its fine I'll stay by your side…Sayaka."

"Are you ready to go now?" Madoka said appearing out of nowhere reaching her hand out for the young redhead.

"Yeah, please… Please just take me to that world, to my paradise, to her…"

"As you wish" Madoka says as she takes Kyouko's arm and starts flying upwards.

"Hehe I'm sick of wishes…" The redhead says with a smile on her face.

A few minutes later Homura and Mami burst into the room finally getting through the door. Where they found nothing but a shattered gem and a broken spear.

"Kyouko I'm sorry…." Says Homura wiping the tears from her eyes.

As Mami sits there crying mourning the loss of their dead friend. Homura thinks back to her final words to them, happy that at least she's happy now; she picks up the mourning Mami and leads her out the door.

A lone red haired girl walks into a small room that resembles an apartment. There she finds a small blue haired girl sitting alone. The blue haired girl looks up at her a big smirk on her face and she says,

"Ha-ha A cottage on the coast huh? Never thought you were that kind of girl Kyouko."

The red head stops there in shock, just taking in the view of what she thought she had lost forever. Then quickly snapping out of it she runs over and tackles the bluenette. Laughing and crying in happiness, glad to finally be with her again.

"Shut up Bluey that was just stuff I said to make it easier on Homura and Mami." She said quickly crawling off of her. Tears of happiness running down her face as gave Sayaka a little punch to the shoulder.

"Hehe yeah I know… Though yes, I'd love to do that with you." She says as she leans forward and kisses the redhead on the lips.

Author's note:

So uh yeah…. Not exactly a happy story even if the ending was. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I had a lot of fun making it. Yes I am a KyouSaya shipper and a MadoHomu shipper (sorry Mami your going to be alone) but oh well. I guess I set the tone for h next updates and you guys can probably guess what they will be about. Hey even if it is a little predictable so what it's my stor-

Kyouko: Oh get on with it already you're taking too long.

Sayaka: Yeah seriously if you keep on like this I and Kyouko will never get to our cottage.

Kyouko: YEAH! And to the good stuff if ya know what I mean?

Author:... Uh What?

Sayake: Nothing Nothing just come on already

Author: Alright alright but could you guys at least be a bit kinder about it?

Sayake/Kyouko: NOPE

Author: Alright then well because these two won't let me finish what I wanted to say I'll be going now. See ya guys next time I guess...

Kyouko/Sayaka: BYE!


	2. Finally not alone anymore

Chapter 2

Mami Tomoe was no ordinary person. She was Puella Magi, a fighter of all things justice and peace. She shared many of the same ideals as Sayaka but wouldn't break like her either. She had survived this long and she thought she might as well keep going, living for nothing more than to live and be free, you know? Even when Kyouko of all people succumbed to her fear it hurt of course but she would keep moving on, just like she always did. She was a senior after all it would be terrible to show weakness.

"Akemi-San, what do we do now?" She said to distract herself from the pain of losing one so dear to her.

"We live, such is the fate of all magical girls remember? There's no use mourning over that which is inevitable for all of us." The young brunette said bitterly in her cold and calculated voice, turning and flicking her hair behind her head.

Meanwhile in heaven.

"Hey what does that bitch think she's doing?" The voice of Kyouko Sakura a fiercely independent redhead with a terrible temper yelled down to no one particular. Her voice full of rage at the prospect of not being mourned after death.

"Haha so awesome that you died to huh?" Said Sayaka Miki a blunette with blue eyes and strong sense of justice and heroism, yet also a pride and ego so great it could swallow a blue whale. She said this as she sat down beside the redhead with a smirk on her face.

"Hey now let's not forget who went and killed herself huh?"

"Oh yeah the same person you sat in an empty room for and waited to die by depression right?"

"Hey that was a grand romantic gesture and you know it."

Sighing the blunette leaned forward and pecked the redhead on the lips. "Yes and it was very sweet of you, now come on lets go this story still needs to be told."

"Whoa fourth wall much?"

"Nah no such thing as it in heaven, now on with the story, now on with the story!" Sayaka said throwing her arms up in exclamation.

"Wow Akemi-San you know that is harsh, Sakura-San was our friend and she deserves mourning, especially since if we don't who will?" Mami said disapprovingly to the young brunette, the last part with fear in her voice for her own being.

Scoffing at it Homura brushes her hair behind her head again and says no more as she coolly walks away.

_Two weeks later_

Mami Tomoe was back on her feet again and though she didn't necessarily agree with Akemi-San, she knew that it would better to fight with her then ever going back alone again. So she fought everyday with her against the countless demons to protect the city in which she was bound too. That was after all, all that mattered… Or at least so until two weeks after Kyouko's death.

She and Akemi-San were stuck fighting a large group of demons. One that may be too hard for even her with all her experience and Akemi-San with her extreme power. She was stuck in a bind between running and living or staying here and dying so that her friend may live another day.

Quickly snapping out of her thoughts though she summoned a few rifles for her to prepare for the next wave. Catching her breath at last she ran back into the fray to help the brunette who she owes a great deal too.

Dancing around a demon she quickly pulls up one of her rifles and puts it to his head, pulls the trigger and its lifeless body collapses to the ground. Quickly reacting on reflexes she spins around and hits another demon across the head before pulling up two more rifles and shooting it sideways into the endless wave. She continues this action like some kind of graceful dance of brutality killing all in her path. She pulls off the ribbon on her head infusing it with magic to enlarge it... Then using the ribbon herds in a large group of demons and pulls out a huge canon. Happily aiming it at them she shouts out as it blast's them all into nothing.

"TIRO FINALE!" Now having some time to breathe she sends out a mental message to Akemi-San to see how she's doing.

"Akemi-San are you okay? Do you need any assistance?"

"No it's been rather easy on this side for a while now; it's as if the demons aren't even trying. How are you feeling though, remember if it ever gets to out of hand you can leave, I'm pretty sure I can take all this by myself."

"Haha" The blonde laughed. "As if I would let myself look as terrible as to let my Kouhai upstage me. If you're fighting to the end then so am I just trust me, its best if we do this together."

"Fine just don't make me come and save you it would be a real bother you know?"

"Yes and same goes to you." The blonde says cheerfully before severing there mental link to go fight again…. The next wave approaches.

This wave was big bigger than anything she had ever faced before. She had already expended many Tiro finales and hadn't even dented the wave yet as they just kept coming. She was beginning to think Akemi-San's offer over. Though she quickly relinquished those thoughts from her mind deciding as she would not abandon her friend and die with her instead.

"Homura how's it going over there?" The blonde asked concerned with both the brunette and fighting for her life.

" I-I don't know what to do, th-there's so many of them." The Brunette replied panting in between words heavily. " Let's fall back and meet together, we have a better chance if we fight them side by die then alone like we are now." Panic now residing in the brunets' voice.

"A-Alright let's meet up at my place we'll make our final stand there, win or lose were doing this together." She said concerned as the brunette almost never panicked unless in the most dire circumstances.

Quickly Mami began running towards her apartment and away from the mob. Naturally they chased her of course firing there laser beams at her with no relent. Yet on she ran, ran to the place where she would meet Akemi-San, The place where she would probably die but the place where if she did, she would die happily. Led away by the inevitable law of cycles.

She made it to the apartment panting but a fair distance away from the mob. However when she got there Akemi-San was not there, so she cast her eyes out in the direction of her mob and there she found the brunette trapped in the midst of all of it. Quickly catching her breathe she sprinted off towards the brunette.

When she got there however, what they lay before her was not a pretty sight. Homura Akemi was lying on the ground a hole where her left thigh used to be and her sitting there trying to patch it with magic. All the while firing her bow into the mob decimating them one by one but each one's place was just taking by another.

Seeing this horrible sight before her Mmi made a choice, a choice that many may consider stupid but one she was willing to make. She had lived long enough, seen death everywhere, known it would one day come for her and embraced that day willingly. She missed her group, she missed Kyouko and Sayaka. She was the mother of the group of course, always stopping fights between the bluenette and the redhead and always making sure that her little odd duckling didn't leave home. In that moment Mami decided she would do as any other mother would and give her life so her daughter may live on.

Quickly she ran over to Homura hehe guess it was time to finally start calling her by her first name. Anyway' s she ran over to Homura a million thoughts racing through her head, is this right? Should I really be doing this? But above all the thought of final having peace.

She lay down her soul gem by Homura's side and quickly healed the hole in her side then with the little bit of gem that was not corrupted she turned to face the oncoming demon horde. Smiling at long last she would be feeling peace she through her soul gem into the air and pulled out one last cannon.

"TIRO FINALE!" she shouted as she hit her soul gem straight on causing an explosion that would shake the city and decimate the majority of the demon horde and also leave behind a fatigued and grief stricken Homura.

When she awoke she seemed to be floating, floating here she did not know but it was there she seemed to float all alone. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her away, looking up she saw a pink haired girl younger than her with a smile on her face. Seeing that smile seemed to wipe all the worries of the world from her mind.

"Come now Mami-Chan everyone's waiting" The pink haired girl said in a voice ever so familiar to her.

"Who's everyone? Who are you?"

" Kyouko and Sayaka are waiting up there for you. Waiting to meet you again and see you and there we will have cake just like old times." The pink haired anomaly exclaimed rather cheerfully then paused to think about how to phrase what she said next. " As for myself well I guess you don't remember me but I'm sure you will as time passes by. My name is Madoka Kaname but you can call me Madoka if you want, as for who I am well I guess I am technically the goddess of this universe."

Absorbing all this in the blonde could only think of two things. One she was finally going to be reunited with Sayaka and Kyouko and two that this was the infamous Madoka that Homura was always going on about and why that name seemed so familiar.

"Come on Mami-Chan, take my hand and let us go your peace awaits. Like it does all magical girls after all after death this is the fate of all of us. Now shall we leave?"

Nodding her head the blonde took her hand and together they flew off together up into the sky and the unknown.

Suddenly she was in her apartment. Stunned by everything going on she glanced around, was this really Heaven? Then suddenly her eyes snapped over to the far side of the room where a certain redhead and blunette were staring at her eagerly. Waiting no time she ran over and tackled the two of them with a hug. No words were needed to be said everything was going to be okay, all they had to do now was wait for Homura and then they would all be back together. So there they sat and there they waited.

_Author's Note:_

Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please rate and review even if t's harsh as long as it's something or you will all be dead to me… Just like Mami is to Mitakihara :D

Kyouko: Ok man that was just cold and you know it.

Sayaka: Now, now honey no need to lose your head over this.

Everyone: HAAHAHAHAHAHa good one Sayaka.

Mami: What are you guys laughing about?

Everyone: N-nothing Mami now uh go back and finish making the tea and cake. Once were done this, we will join you alright?

Mami: Fine but just remember it's not nice to hide secrets especially ones concerning others.

Everyone: We know….

Kyouko: Now you go back to writing, this chapter took like two weeks and it's still crap, you need to do a lot better than that. Also you need a lot more scenes with me in it because I just make the story that much more awesome.

Author: Ugh but it's so hard… Not to mention your dead and that you can't be in it.

Kyouko: Oh shut up and do it and make me have lots of romance scenes with Sayaka.

Sayaka: I am okay with this.

Author: Well I am not, this will ruin the entire integrity of this story.

Sayaka: What this authors note isn't?

Author: Fair point but still not happening, I have a story planned out and to be told and you guys aren't ruining this, maybe if I decide to make a sequel if people are ever interested. For now though we must leave so we may continue this story.

Sayaka and Kyouko: FINE! Bye everyone and rate and review or we will never get our romance on.

Author: You're never getting it anyways now BYE!

Mami: Who wants Tea…?


End file.
